Sailor Lunaria
by moonlightmaiden15
Summary: When a problem from the past arrives it will take a scout from the past to fix it. But when the future and the past meet in the present, forbidden love will sprout. Can Saphire save the only person to care about her, and think that she was beautiful? AU


"Good morning." She said, looking me in the eye while standing on my upper body. I woke as soon as she got on it, but when she spoke...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I, like the genius I'm supposed to be, shouted it to the world. Yep, that girly shout was me. Aren't I _SOOOOO_ brave? What's more, she had been doing this my whole life. Once I had caught my breath enough, I shouted at her. "REALLY? YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEEN QUIET FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS?"

What was weird, for most people, is that my mom didn't run in demanding to know why I was shouting at a CAT of all things. NO~, this just HAD to be a normal occurence in my family. We are from Lunaria, you see. A far off planet known as a "Moon" That surrounds Mercury. And yet, the humans don't even KNOW about it. Sadly this is because Lunaria was destroyed 1200 years ago by something known as Void. Yep, that's right, I'm ancient. Get over it. I still look like a normal good ole fashiond human 16-year-old girl. Well, if you don't count my hair and cat features. Which I can hide during the day, so yeah, I'm just like every other girl except for those two things. Wondering about that are you? We'll get to that later.

For now, I have to get ready for school. Yes, I have to go to school like any normal human girl. Again, yes, I am NOT human. I am Lunarian. Huh? What's a Lunarian? You even have to ask? Oh, right, moon destroyed. Lunarians are like a cross between humans, cats, vampires, and gods. Plural. Hey, I'm entitled to my own opinion on religion, and I happen to beleive in the Gods of Element. I'll tell you about those later too. What am I going to tell you about now? Me, of course.

I am, as I said, visibly 16 years old. Actuall age? None of your buisness. I have ankle-length light-blue hair, which everyone thinks is in the style of some anime character, cat ears, two (Yes two) cat tails, and cat fangs. My eyes are light blue with dark-blue pupils, MORE evidence of my strangeness, I am 5 foot 2 and 3/4 inches tall, slim, have an average chest (Not complaining about it, either), and am ridiculously pale. Like, you would think I spent half my life on the dark side of a moon. Which I kind of did, oddly enough. But that was three years ago, and our advisor, the talking cat, told us we had to move to Earth. Oh, yeah, I was talking in my time, not the accepted timeline. So maybe I should have said 1200 years ago?

Anyway, I got ready, putting on my school uniform. It was like a Human Sailor, and was pretty typical. White shirt with a black bow, to signify me being in my first year of high school, and a black skirt. Yes, it was that simple. Luckily the skirt went down to mid-thigh, so I didn't need to wear a leotard under it. Or worse, use my tails to hide my panties whenever the wind flipped it. Or guys, they would need to be discouraged as well. Ug. Humans guys are so... _Perverted!_ But I'm not going into that. Ever. Anyway, I grabbed my blue book-bag and walked into the main room. Yeah, our house is as weird as our life. I mean, it looks like a normal human apartment, and is to an extent, but it has this weird door that lets us go to any room in the house. Well, it's normal for me, but everyone else would think it was weird, which is why I'm not allowed to have anyone over.

If I had anyone to _ask_ over, that is.

You heard right, but wait for a bit. You'll see what I mean soon. Like, class soon. But anyway, I was at breakfast. I saw what it was, sat down, took out my utensil, and got to work eating the Luna-Sol. Yes, Luna-Sol. I know what it sounds like, but it's really a food. We have to eat it, or we couldn't survive on Earth. Most of Lunarian civilization was underwater, to protect us from the sun on the side of the planet which was facing it. Luna-Sol was imported from the White Moon, also known as Luna, and is the only thing which gives our bodies the ability to stand direct sunlight. Hey, I warned you we were part Vamp, didn't I? Don't worry, we don't need blood. Well, not usually at least.

"I heard you this morning." Dad, former king of Lunaria, told me. His stern tone hid a small amount of amusement, but I could smell it. Did I forget to mention we could smell like cats? Sorry. He started to shake, most would think he was scared, but really he was laughing. "Young lady, you ought to be used to Mune's new Form by now!"

"Yeah yeah, same thing every day Father." I only call him dad when talking to someone else or thinking, not to his face. That would be to forget the last of our culture... and I will not let that happen. Even if we can never go home... I need the sense of belonging that our culture gives me. I can't belong here... on Earth. I know too much... innovations which would make the whole world change. Getting rid of war, famine, diesase even! But at what cost? I would rob Earth of that which makes it unique, of all the planets in the system. It was the only world unchanged by Void. Even the Sailor Planets were affected... they say that not too long ago they reunited, forming the Sailor Scouts again. I would love to be one of them... but I can't. I'm the only one left who can take the throne when Dad dies... and besides, we weren't a part of the Solar Alliance.

Stupid planet rights.

So I got up and left, as usual, and walked calmly to school. I noticed several girls walking just ahead of me. Stubbornly I ignore them... while walking faster to hear what they are talking about. Despite the fact that Dad thinks we are superior to them, I still wan to fit in here on Earth. Even if I can't. I am close enough to hear them... "...and so he said we should go out!" A blond, she had hair that went down to her shoulders in a golden cascade said. All I knew was that she was both tall and beautiful. Oh, snap! It's Mina! She goes to my school, and has a blue neckerchif, meaning that she was in third year. The other girls must be her friends, from other schools and almost all in my year. Great, I'm walking right behind the "In Crowd"!

Just my luck... it's their fault that everyone hates me.

"Well, did you or didn't you say yes?" Oh, that was Ami. She had short blue hair, not the same shade as mine, and bluer eyes than me. She was in the same year, and class, as me. Also, she was the only member of the "In Crowd" I could stand, and I am generally sad that we had to be on opposite sides of the "In-Out" war. I sighed... and noticed it just then. Great, why did_ it _have to follow me here?

"I said no. I mean, who wa-" I cut her off, pushing her down as the black thing attacked me. She just happened to be in front of me, actually. The others stared at me in shock, and I just shrugged it off. They already hated me, anyway. I dropped the illusion, letting my ears and tails out, and called water.

"Mercury, I ask thee to aid thy sevant as I fight." I pointed to the black blob, hoping there was enough water nearby to hit it. "DESTROY THAT VOID! MIZU KATANA!" I then held out my hand, watching as water from the air and a nearby stream made the sword I had asked for. It was finished just in time, and I slashed the thing as it headed towards me. I put some of my power into it, causing the blob to steam. It split in two and tried to attack me, but I dodged it rather easily. Must not be very high up in the ranks, since I was able to shoot it with a shout of "Sacred Buster!" And it dissolved. I landed on my feet easily, turned to face them, and said "Sorry."

Their faces scared me. I mean, it was like I was an experiment of some kind. Finally Ami spoke, "Why did you push Mina down?"

Her voice was calm... accepting. Not at all what I expected right after that. I mean, I just revealed that I was an alien, and had attacked something that probably seemed harmless to them. It used to to us, after all. But... I owed them an explanation. "I'm... I'm from Lunaria." Doubt they know anything about that. And what was worse, they smelled of fear. I felt my ears droop, as did my tails. "Sorry... I'll just tell my family to move."

Then Mina did something I didn't expect. Something I couldn't expect, she _didn't smell scared!_ Heck, she walked over to me, after standing up, and HUGGED ME! When she let me go, I hadn't returned the hug, she walked back a bit and said simply "Thank you." And like it was a release, they stopped smelling like they were scared. In fact, they almost smelled happy. Why...?

"Uhh... why do you all of a sudden smell happy?" I ventured to ask. Hey, they already knew I was an alien. May as well let them know what I was thinking. Besides, it felt kinda weird, from them. Not like most humans... more like they felt happy for ME. But how could they? I mean... come on! Them, happy for _me?_ Why would they? Totally wrong!

"Well..." One of them spoke. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, and her voice was deep and a bit scratchy. But her green eyes were sorta... no, REALLY kind-looking. Much different from the person I had seen around with these girls... and her uniform was different. She must go to a different school, but she was obviously in the same year as me. Even if she WAS tall. "We are aliens too. Actually, we are from different planets in the future."

"Yeah, right. You, the In Crowd, are aliens." I said, scoffing a bit. Not even possible. But... they weren't lying. Were they mad? Yes, I can smell when someone is lying too. We have all sorts of skills, but there are some things we can't do. Not many, but they do exist. "I don't beleive it. After all, if you were aliens you wouldn't be fitting in so well."

Another one, also in a different uniform, this one red, stepped up. She had waist-length black hair, and her eyes were just as red as her uniform. Huh. "Yeah, we just grew up on Earth. Something happened to send us back in the past to grow up here. When It came to Earth, we decided to accept our calling and stop it."

Was she a second year? Nah. Just different colors. (A private Academy student?) When she spoke, it was with a mature voice that was as intimidating as it was passionate. She smelled of fire and leaves, a shrine maiden? It reminded me of the Marsuians from the future. Actually, each of them reminded me of Planetians from the future... Ami smelled of Mercury... closest to my home, actually. (Is that why I can spend any extended amount of time with her?) And the Green One was like Jupiterians... electric and kind. Mina was like Venus, and she even looked like them. The only one I couldn't place was Serena. Where was she from? I could smell that it was like my home, but different. (Air-filled? Was it like Earth?) It some how happened to have a Terran feel to it, but there was a slight difference. Whatever that happened to be. Wait, did she say something happened in the _future?_

"Wha...? But... Void attacked in the past. I know, I was there!" I pushed away from that fast, I didn't want to break down in front of them. Somehow I knew that what they had to say was important. I only had the physical skills of my people, and the ability to ask for Mercury's help in combat. Normal for my kind. But... there was nothing unique to me. Unlike them... I was always able to tell that there was something different about them. I guess, in a way, I always knew they weren't from this planet. There was a suppressed grace and strength to their movements which was both different and unique to them. Unlike me, they looked like princesses. Each was beautiful in her own right... where as I am just fast and good with a sword.

Not much princess-like about me. It was like everything that made them regal was forgotten, or taken from, me. I wished, often and fervently, that I was beautiful. But I knew it could never be... Lunarians were renouned for their ugliness, sadly. Mother wasn't, and father was just plain handsome, but I was ugly. I knew it, and accepted it. Wouldn't matter, anyway. Everyone hated me... why would they take the chance to get to know me, even if I _was_ pretty?

"We aren't talking about this Void." Serena said, waling forward suddenly. In fact, she moved to be just in front of me. I must have been out of it for a bit, thinking about the differences between us, because suddenly she wasn't the annoying and slightly whining Serena I had seen every day in class. No, she was a princess now. Regal in both her posture and her voice. "What made us leave was the fact that we must protect the past if the future is to live. But if you are from the past... then why are you here now?"

I looked at the sky, smelling a mixture of fear, anger, and pity from her. Why would she pity me? Then I noticed something. Well, two things, 1) I was totally not supposed to look at the sky without sunglasses, even having eaten Luna-Sol, 2) We were late for class. After nearly collapsing from the strength of the sun's rays on my face, I mentioned it to them. "We need to get to school." What I didn't add was the fact that I needed either blood or Luna-Sol. Well, now I know better than to look at the daytime sun. I turned and ran to class. I didn't bother to look at them... I knew what they would look like. I could smell it... they were appalled that I would turn and run.

I didn't blame them.


End file.
